A Tablespoon of Sugar and a Touch of Sexy
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: Wandering hands, shameless flirting and shocking confessions. Who else save for gorgeous model Shihouin Yoruichi would combine the three to land herself a girlfriend? Yorusoi. Oneshot.


**Title: A Tablespoon of Sugar and a Touch of Sexy **

**Rating: T/M (There is no lemon)**

**Pairing: Yorusoi**

**Summary: Wandering hands, shameless flirting and shocking confessions. Who else save for gorgeous model Shihouin Yoruichi would combine the three to land herself a girlfriend? Oneshot.**

A/N- Ok, this is part of the reason why Streetwise and Sign Me Up for Love haven't been updated yet. I've been focusing on this, it's been in my head for a while and it was bugging me quite a bit so I decided to type it up and here it is. Now I can concentrate on my other stories and get them to you as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy,

Cheers.

---

Purple and gold.

The two colors clashed together unpleasantly, yet on the woman who was claimed a goddess by the entire public, she was nothing short of the definition-gorgeous. With smooth purple tresses reaching down just above her luscious waist and smoldering golden eyes, Yoruichi was adored by most. Her curvy figure and nicely sized assets was what most men identified her by and at the young age of 23, she was becoming one of the most well-known models. Despite this, her laidback manner concerning fame had earned her respect from people and she was truly admired by many fans. And unsurprisingly, her nature was as playful as one would think and sometimes cunning with just the right amount of sexiness.

The woman's usually mischievous orbs lacked enthusiasm as they followed rushing figures run to her right and back to the left before her. Sitting rather comfortably with her legs stretched out, Yoruichi parted her robe further at her chest. The heat was beginning to irritate her and her patience was running low having already waited for more than an hour. With a quiet sigh, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes when a hand shook at her shoulder gently,

"…Yoruichi-sama, we're ready to start the photo shoot"

There was silence for almost a minute before a reply was given quietly,

"Mm, course" she slid off the piece of furniture with the grace of a feline before following the assistant to the organized setting for the shoot.

The background was a pale cream colour, almost passing as white which was a sharp contrast to that of Yoruichi's chocolate skin. The photographer known as Julian grinned at the model who was a childhood friend of his.

"I know you aren't shy, so how bout the robe come off and we'll make a head start until the model finishes changing?" he asked,

"And straight to business…" the goddess noted with a small smile.

With a simple tug at the knot and then a roll of the shoulders, the robe slipped down behind her back, sliding down her perfect body. It was caught by a tanned hand before being abandoned on the chair behind the set. Yoruichi stood before an entire team of people organizing and running the shoot in nothing but a lacy red bra and matching panties that were begging for attention. She didn't feel awkward at the least, in fact, it didn't even bother her. The 23 year old could almost make herself feel at home at anyplace and anytime.

Yoruichi tilted her head up a little to the left, eyes gazing straight at the camera with her right hand threaded in her purple mane. Her lips were slightly parted, giving a rather sensual feel to it. Some few men were trying not to gawk at the woman working her job but found it terribly difficult.

"Brilliant, now side view, that's it…" Julian kept snapping away on his beloved camera.

Another figure appeared beside the background and tugged at her robe with her back to majority of the people. The silky material fell down milky shoulders and a slender back, eventually revealing a nice pair of black briefs.

Yoruichi held back a grin, having seen the woman's chest which was topless before she had crossed her arms over her pert breasts. With small strides, Soi fon stood beside the older woman, nodding her head once.

"Soi fon" she introduced herself.

"Shihouin Yoruichi" she let a cat like smile stretch across her face, offering a hand. The 20 year old raised a brow, eyeing her chocolate toned hand before looking back into her golden eyes, arms tightening around her torso.

"Oh, right" another grin.

"So Soi, let's have you face the camera and Yoruichi on her left. Yes, that's it" Julian then turned to the assistant and whispered a few hushed words, nodding his head.

"Right, so this ad is meant to be, well, sexy. So I want to see you two connect through your eyes, basically like you're having sex. Yoruichi, you dominate"

The instructions were plain and simple, and Yoruichi liked it.

'_Sounds like a plan'_

Her full lips curved into a smirk; the petite model beside her was rather interesting, and quite attractive in her opinion. With raven black hair cut short at the front and two unusual long braids down her back, she also had matching grey eyes. And being who she was, Yoruichi would never pass down an opportunity to shamelessly flirt with another. The fact that she had already seen the top proportion of the younger woman made her wander what other surprises were waiting for her.

"Would you like to stop staring and help get this over and done with?" there was slight annoyance in her tone of voice but the cocoa woman didn't mind. This was what made it all the more fun.

Without a second thought, Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her lean waist, body pressing against the side of Soi fon's. Their noses were almost touching, and their gaze so intense others felt a little unsettled in their presence. A pale hand was moved from its previous position at her chest to rest on Yoruichi's toned upper arm. Julian grinned and began clicking away on his camera, taking three steps to his right, one to the left and another to the back. As the photographer moved about with white snaps as he went, the more experienced model of the two began to feel a tad more playful. Yoruichi made sure to cover certain parts of Soi's body from the camera even if her right hand was sliding down her back. Grey eyes hardened and Yoruichi was yanked down ruthlessly, mouth close to her ear.

"Let's play nice, shall we?" Soi said quietly.

"…That's it" Julian nodded in approval, looking over the photos taken as he lifted it to eye level again.

Warmth spread through the 23 year old's body, almost making her shiver and she lightly pondered if it was Soi's body heat that was making her feel so…hot.

It actually made her feel more excited.

And because the word 'shy' didn't exist in her dictionary, Yoruichi bent her head down so Soi fon could feel her breath at her throat. She resisted the urge to run her tongue over the smooth surface and grinned against her light skin.

"And why would I want to do that…?" she whispered.

"Fantastic, keep at it girls…"

More encouragement. Wonderful.

"I think it would be best if you kept your wandering hands to yourself" it was a fair warning, really. But Yoruichi decided to ignore the woman's words; letting her fingers ghost across her back, reaching around the front when blunt nails dug into her arms, creating perfect little half moons.

"I did warn you…"

The girl of chinese descent sounded almost emotionless but her body was giving a complete different reaction to the goddess' touches. And of course, Yoruichi never missed a beat, noticing the slight weakness. The small shiver she had caused, and the minor rise of her body temperature…

She had all the signs she was looking for, and she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it either.

"Hmm, feisty" she noted, amused.

An irritated sigh was heard from deep in her throat as Soi averted her eyes to a particularly interesting spot on the opposite wall. The 20 year old then suppressed a groan as they were asked to pose in different positions.. The famous model ended up standing in front of the petite girl, though not entirely covering her with her back to the camera they found themselves staring into each other. Again.

Soi fon's brow ticked, her arm was tempted to strike her own stomach to stop the aero planes flying in all different directions. But she didn't dare make it obvious what she was thinking and remained as she was, lips parted and nearly touching another pair of full pink lips.

At this point, majority of the people in the studio were watching the two interact. The room felt like it was _steaming_ in their presence.

"…You have no idea what I want to do to you right now…"

Her nose caressed Soi's chin lightly, mouth forming a small grin, showing her pearly white teeth. She didn't feel embarrassed in the least, why?

Because she was honest, so honest.

The younger of the two swallowed as another instruction carried through from the photographer. Her milky hand moved to rest on a slim waist, above the pair of lacy red panties that began to tempt her. And when she looked down, she found that she actually admired the sharp contrast in colors.

"I hope you like what you're seeing" a rich voice snapped her back to attention, purple tickling at her cheeks.

"…And if I do?"

It was a daring move, and unexpected too of course.

But…

"Then I'd offer to take you home and fuck you" Yoruichi murmured, grinning.

Her mouth trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw, the skin on skin contact so light Soi barely felt it.

"Perfect, let's take a break. We'll meet back here in 10!"

Blinking, the 20 year old pulled back with her arms crossed and walked back to retrieve her robe. Wordlessly, she slipped into the silky material and headed for the restrooms, hoping the cocoa skinned woman wouldn't follow her.

No such luck.

Once inside the restroom, Soi exhaled loudly and rubbed at her temples carelessly. Why didn't she just stay with the plan and be quiet? She knew she'd be having a photo shoot with Yoruichi, knew just who she was and the way she was. Yet she let her mouth slip and flirted back with the shameless woman. But with that smooth, flawless body so close, she was proud to say she still had control over herself. It wasn't that her perfect breasts and toned stomach wasn't enough for her, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It was sufficiently enough to make her loose all coherent thoughts but she held strong. It was just the question of when she was going to snap.

Because Yoruichi wasn't stupid, she knew just what effect she had on her and she wasn't giving up anytime soon. She was patient, maybe the only time she was ever patient towards anything.

Soi wouldn't doubt that.

And to prove her point, the door swung open and in she walked with confidence and grace. Her golden eyes held a still playful glint to them as she stared into Soi's steel grey ones through the mirror.

"Have you thought of my offer yet, Soi?"

Her voice lowered to that of a whisper, so quiet yet so arousing. Soi let her eyes wander elsewhere, not knowing the answer of the question herself. This eventually led her to the image of Yoruichi's parted robes, showing her seemingly endless legs.

'_I really don't need this right now…' _

"I think break's over, we should go" she suddenly said, making to turn.

"Break won't be over until a good 7 minutes," Yoruichi stopped her by stepping forward and pinning the smaller girl between herself and the sink. So Soi remained standing, facing the mirror with no escape. Well, she never really thought of escaping but still…

"And you, won't be going anywhere…" breath brushing across the side of her neck.

Dark hands reached around to the front to untie the tight knot obscuring what she had been wanting to see. Of course, during the shoot her eyes dropped below the neckline a number of times, but it wasn't stopping her now. However, Yoruichi was surprised there had been no sign of resistance yet and pulled at one end, maintaining eye contact.

Soi opened her mouth, though her mind was empty and tried to form a sentence; anything to stop the progress of the beautiful woman trying to undress her.

"What…what if I said no?" she managed to utter,

"To my offer?" she raised a perfect brow.

A slow nod.

"I'd take you home and fuck you anyway"

'_Oh'_

"Besides, that's not what your body is telling me…" Yoruichi murmured, beginning to part the black robe. With a somewhat forceful step forward, Soi fon barely had space to move any longer, hands gripping at the sink. By now, her brain had almost stopped functioning, simply blocked out by the sheer feeling of Yoruichi pressed against her. It felt good, too good and…she liked it.

So did Yoruichi.

Just as her hand began to crawl up the soft surface of Soi's stomach, the door was pushed open.

"Yoruichi-sama, sorry but-oh! My apologies for interrupting, but break has been cut uh short. Julian is asking for the both of you" she cleared her throat, eyes downcast.

Soi felt her face burn with embarrassment but Yoruichi seemed unaffected and nodded with a cat-like smile.

"We'll be there" she replied to the blushing assistant.

The door closed almost as soon as the words were in the air and the goddess chuckled, releasing the younger woman. As soon as she was free, Soi made for the door and pulled it open when a hand stopped her action.

"No need to rush…"

"How bout if I ask you to dinner instead?" Yoruichi questioned, daring to kiss the back of her clothed shoulder.

The 23 year old was testing her patience, and quite frankly, she was about to explode and say something she knew she'd regret. Soi fon swallowed on nothing,

"So I find you…physically attractive, but this isn't helping"

…Something like that.

"You know, I was waiting for that line" Yoruichi smirked,

'_Oh, that arrogant-'_

"And I see you're not a fan of humor" she added, still smiling without a care in the world. Soi fon wanted to wipe that smile of her face but opted to leave the restroom instead and get back to work.

"So, you'll think about it, right?" the chocolate toned woman asked,

But the younger woman wasn't listening because her eyes were glued to the bed which was neatly set up for them.

'_Oh no…' _

Yoruichi stood next to Soi fon, her eyes following her line if vision before nodding her head in approval.

"Nice" she commented, pulling the model along with her. Halfway to the setting, her robe flew onto a nearby couch while Soi fon only noticed hers was still parted and prayed to God no-one saw.

"Girls, you're back!" Julian called with a knowing look directed at his childhood friend.

"And yes Soi, it's a bed. You'll be on it and Yoruichi too" he explained, patting the mattress; noticing the hard stare said woman was giving the piece of furniture.

"On top I hope" Yoruichi added.

"I thought I'd try something a little different, so let's get to work" he gestured to the bed.

"And Soi, maybe you take charge this time"

Yoruichi hummed in appreciation of the words as she laid down on the surface of the bed, waiting for her dear modeling partner to come. The young woman, however was hesitant in undressing before 10 or so people she didn't know. Grounding her teeth, the robe was dropped on the floor and she climbed on after the purple haired beauty. As soon as she had the chance, Yoruichi tilted her head down when a finger kept her chin in place and prevented her from doing so.

"Don't. Look"

"Why not? I think they're cute" the older of the two reasoned.

Grey met gold and Soi fon was blushing in pure frustration as she glared,

"…excuse me?" she gritted out.

"It's a compliment and I changed my mind again, I wanna take you home now"

Smooth hands slid down her creamy back and a lithe leg was bent at the knee, where it was dangerously close between Soi's thighs.

More flashes and praises.

"Have you no shame?" Soi fon asked,

"Should I?" Yoruichi answered with a question of her own.

"At least a little, yes"

"Soi, a bit closer…" Julian proposed,

She was sure anyone could tell she was uncomfortable; not because she was topless but rather because she was on top of Yoruichi topless. There was a very big difference. Yoruichi, naturally used it to her advantage, pulling the girl closer so that their chests were almost touching.

Maybe she hadn't exactly put it into words yet, but she herself found Soi fon quite appealing. Maybe one of the few to maintain her interest for more than an hour, and one of even fewer to refuse her what she wanted. Because if one looked in deeper, they would find that Yoruichi was a _very_ convincing woman.

There was just something about her…

On the other hand, Soi was beginning to question why there was even a moment of silence between the two, or at least why there were no hands touching at inappropriate places. It felt refreshing, yet there was a certain warmth that was lost and it was confusing her senses, and her heart.

"…Honestly, would you consider going to dinner with me?" Yoruichi asked, all hints of playfulness gone. Her voice was quiet, and gentle that it shocked the 20 year old. The look of genuine care about what her answer would actually be and her tone which had completely changed from a moment ago.

Which one was the real her?

'_No'_

"I-I'll think about it…" Soi murmured, thinking why she didn't listen to her brain, the _sensible_ part of her.

Then, a real smile graced Yoruichi's lips; not a grin or a smirk but a sincere smile.

And she looked beautiful.

"Ok"

A few more minute of calm silence and staring into endless eyes.

"Alright, and we are done for today!" Julian announced,

The two models cut their eyes over to the team of 4 males and 6 females whom were still staring.

"Uh, right. Let's go look, ah at the photos!" one suggested, shuffling off to the photographer with 3 people in tow. The rest muttered other excuses and walked out the studio to continue their work, eyes remaining glued to the floor.

The raven haired woman by now had wrapped the robe tightly around her body and waved to Julian before heading back to the change rooms. Wordlessly, Yoruichi watched her leave and exhaled.

'_Maybe I should've just took her home…'_

She too, made to head into the change rooms forgetting the silky robe she was wearing previously, she never needed it anyway. However she was more than a little surprised by the sight of the petite model leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"What are you doing here still-"

"Alright" Soi cut her off, cheeks slightly pink.

"…Alright?" Yoruichi repeated, raising a brow.

But there was no reply, because said woman had walked in to change when it clicked. She was talking about the dinner wasn't she?

'_Sweet'_

A smirk stretched across her beaming face and waited for a moment before she swiped at the curtain separating herself from Soi, watching as a tee was pulled over her head. The younger woman didn't look surprised this time, maybe she was even expecting it.

There was deafening silence as the two stared at one another with Yoruichi gnawing at her bottom lip before running her tongue over the surface.

"I was thinking," she started, smiled spreading.

Her curvy frame leaned against the maroon wall to her left, arms crossed above her breasts.

"Do you wanna skip the dinner and come home with me?"

This time, the young woman rolled her eyes and shrugged on her black jacket, preferring to ignore the comment. Even though the idea didn't sound half as bad.

"I was joking" she put her hands up in defense, walking up to the 20 year old.

"But maybe we could really skip the dating and you can be my girlfriend," Soi turned to heave her bag from the corner of the change room and walked out, throwing the curtain back into the purple haired beauty's face.

"No seriously, how's that sound?" Yoruichi grinned a toothy grin.

"…You, are unbelievable" Soi fon said, hiding the small smile on her face.

----3 Years Later----

The two lovers were sitting in a corner booth at a casual family restaurant, after having just finished yet another photo shoot. Yoruichi watched as her girlfriend twirled the fork in her pale fingers once every few seconds before sinking the utensil into her bowl of salad once more. Small conversation was made during the light dinner and the gorgeous woman couldn't help smiling at Soi, sometimes for no specific reason. Not really no reason, but she still did anyways.

"Hey, Soi?" she asked, pushing her already empty plate aside, reaching for the glass of water.

"Hmm?" said woman looked up at the 26 year old, curious.

"I was just thinking back 3 year ago in the studio. You know, the lingerie, me, you…" she trailed off, grinning.

"And how you picked me up?" Soi offered, amused at her lover's tactics.

"You make it sound like such a bad thing" the goddess pouted, eyes more rounded and wider.

"It was, you were shamelessly flirting and don't forget your hands. They were everywhere" the 23 year old said, swallowing another mouthful of salad.

"But you liked it anyway" Yoruichi retorted teasingly.

"If I didn't we wouldn't be sitting here right now"

A cat like smile was the response and the older woman, who was still flawless in every way, sat up straighter.

"Well, now seems like a good time. So I was gonna ask-"

"If maybe I could skip the next year or two and marry you?" the asian woman held the urge roll her eyes but it wasn't unexpected when a dark hand slid over a velvet black box.

"…You read my mind Soi"

Her eyes flickered down to where a silver band was twinkling back at her and an idea occurred to her.

"I'll think about it" she said, the somewhat small smile betraying her thoughts.

Yoruichi read the signs carefully and noticed the glint in her lover's eyes, taking it into account. In the following 20 minutes, the topic of marriage was not touched upon and soon the couple was leaving the restaurant after Yoruichi paid the bill. When Soi fon looked back at their booth, she noticed that the velvet box was gone and almost grinned, knowing the curvy woman beside her had it in her possession.

They walked down the crowded street in comfortable silence, with their hands joined, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes" the younger model finally said.

The grip around her pale hand tightened and Yoruichi turned to look at her,

"Yes?" her perfect brow arched and lips curled into a familiar smile.

The silver band slid onto her finger and the two continued down the walkway, but not before Yoruichi bent down and stole a chaste kiss from her girlfriend.

"Was waiting for that" she grinned, ducking at the swiping hand aimed at her.

---

Uhh, hope it wasn't too bad, sorry for any mistakes. Tell me what you guys think of it? The good and bad. Oh, and I really don't know how I came up with the title, it was a spur of the moment thing I guess. Thanks for reading, please review!

Cheers.


End file.
